The present invention is related to a lampshade-fixing seat structure in which stopper leaf springs are disposed between the fixing seat and the lampshade for resiliently abutting against the lampshade. The lampshade can be easily assembled with the fixing seat and disassembled therefrom.
A conventional ceiling lamp is directly installed under a ceiling or under a ceiling fan as shown in FIG. 8 to provide illumination function. A lampshade 82 is fixed in a fixing seat 81. The lampshade 82 can be made from hard materials such as plastic, acryl, glass, etc. A bulb holder 83 is mounted in the fixing seat 81, in which a bulb 84 is mounted.
FIG. 9 is a sectional view showing the assembly of the lampshade 82 and the fixing seat 81. The circumference of the fixing seat 81 is formed with multiple thread holes 811. A top end of the lampshade 82 is formed with an annular groove 821. Screws 85 are screwed through the thread holes 811 into the annular groove 821 to fix the lampshade 82.
The above fixing measure has some shortcomings. For example, in the case that the screws 85 are slightly loosened, although the lampshade 82 will be still stopped from dropping, the lampshade 82 will vibrate and emit noise when the ceiling fan operates. Furthermore, in the case that the lampshade 82 is made of high-class glass, when over-tightening the screws 85, the glass may crack. Moreover, it is laborious and time-consuming to form the thread holes 811 on the fixing seat 81 and assemble/disassemble the lampshade 82. In addition, the assembly of the lampshade 82 and the fixing seat 81 has a considerably large volume and necessitates more packaging material when packaged. All these increase the manufacturing cost of the product.